


Long Time Coming

by jozka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not graphic just mentioned), Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, Murder, Suicide, twins centric but some side romances if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozka/pseuds/jozka
Summary: When Miya Atsumu and his colleagues at Inarizaki Investigations get hired to look into a string of suicides, he doesn’t  expect to get thrown into a political conspiracy, or to uncover his own family secrets.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> if you're unfortunate enough to be in a group chat with me you've probably heard me talk about this fic A LOT... and now (some of) it is here!!

As far as workplaces go, Inarizaki Investigations is far from conventional. No one could fathom that what once started out as a high school club created by a boy who watched too many crime dramas would become what it is today; one of the most prominent independent detective agencies in the country. As such, it’s only natural that a lot of highly educated and skilled professionals have applied for positions within the agency. 

Applied and been declined.

A piece of paper listing your accomplishments means nothing to Kita Shinsuke, chief of staff and everything else. What matters to him isn’t the results, but how you get them. He favors diligent work, following the proper procedures, unity, kindness and everything else you bring to the table. 

Right now, Miya Atsumu isn’t bringing shit to the table. Actually, he’s as far as three blocks away from the table and another thing that Kita feels very strongly about is punctuality. Showing up on time and not making the rest of the staff wait when they hold their weekly meeting is a must. 

To be fair, his lateness is not to be blamed on him, luck is simply not on Atsumu’s side today. First, his phone died overnight (which might be his fault for not charging it) causing him to miss his alarm and wake up too late, then the train was delayed (certainly not his fault) and then he got lost due to construction work forcing him to take a detour. He feels as if the universe is conspiring against him. Maybe it’s karma for drinking Suna’s last energy drink last week, or for accidentally throwing away the folder Ginjima had marked as ‘very important’, but Kita won’t care about why, only that it happened.

Atsumu arrives at the basement space they call their office exactly 24 minutes too late, out of breath and sweaty from running the last few blocks. Ojiro looks at him with pity, Suna with amusement, Kita with disappointment. 

Atsumu pretends that it doesn't sting.

“As I was saying,” Kita says, continuing with his briefing while Atsumu silently takes a seat, “this is the third suicide this month and just like the others there is no note or evident underlying reason.”

Kita presses a button and the slide show behind him changes into a series of crime scene photos depicting a man hanging from a lamp in his kitchen ceiling. Atsumu winces. No matter how many times he’s seen pictures like this he’s never prepared for it. 

As a child, Atsumu wanted to become a police officer. His dad was one, and he was his hero and inspiration up until he reached his teenage years. The big change of heart came more from personal reasons than any grudge against the actual profession, though that came as well with time. Nowadays he can’t for the life of him imagine ever wearing blue, but he still pursued a degree in criminology and after a fateful meeting with Ojiro, who in turn knew Kita, he ended up at Inarizaki.

Kita keeps the meeting relatively brief, ending it with a simple, “you know what to do,” before dismissing them. Suna rolls his chair over to where Atsumu is sitting, head in hands and arms propped up on the table.

“You okay there, Miya?” he asks teasingly with no trace of actual concern in his voice. 

“Fuck off, I don’t need you to ruin my morning any further.”

“Well, I’m about to do that anyway,” Suna says and slaps a file down in the pile already in front of Atsumu. “Here’s everything we know about the most recent victim, Sasaya Takehito.” 

“Fun, can’t wait.” 

“Hey, have some sympathy, the man just died.”

“Wish that was me.”

“Me too.”

Atsumu glares at Suna in a way that he hopes comes off as hostile and opens his mouth to defend himself when Ojiro comes up from behind and slaps both him and Suna on their backs.

“No death threats in the office, we have murders to solve!” He says and pushes Suna’s chair over to his assigned desk with scary accuracy.

“It’s suicides, not murders,” Atsumu corrects him while rubbing at his eyes. Now that the adrenaline from stressing to work has worn off he’s really starting to feel the lack of morning caffeine. 

“Yeah technically, but we wouldn’t investigate it if someone didn’t think it was suspicious, which it is. Three men in the span of a month, all in their twenties with seemingly good lives, no notes, nothing.”

Atsumu knows this, it’s his job to know this, but it’s very inconvenient to know this before at least one cup of coffee. Or alternatively, one of Suna’s energy drinks, but he already drank the last one of those. Suna has gotten smart, instead of storing them all in the office refrigerator he now brings one or two with him in a bag to avoid thievery. Kind of ironic, considering their line of work.

“Excuse me,” Atsumu says and pushes up from the table. Ojiro let’s him go but not before letting out a faint laugh.

The office coffee maker is crap. Their little investigation bureau might have a good reputation, but that doesn’t mean that it brings in a lot of money, and that money definitely doesn’t go towards kitchen appliances. With a cup of burnt coffee in his hand, Atsumu goes to work.

Sasaya was 24 years old, he was starting work as an accountant and lived with his girlfriend of two years in a small one room apartment in a good part of the city. The suicide took place when said girlfriend was at work and no one else was present at the scene. No signs of forced entry or traces of a struggle. The body was found once the girlfriend came back at 23:15, approximately two hours after Sasaya’s death, and she immediatly called the police who wrote it off as a suicide.

Under normal circumstances, Atsumu would think so too. While the girlfriend claims that her boyfriend was perfectly happy, you never know what people go through in private and even someone with the most perfect looking life can suffer in silence. The reason that Kita, Atsumu and the rest of Inarizaki Investigations think differently in this case is because of the two previous suicides. 

Kamasaki Yasushi was the first one. His death wasn’t anything noteworthy, tragic but written off as a typical suicide. Where it got interesting though, is when an anonymous caller begged them to look into the second death, which was that of Moniwa Kaname. The caller later revealed himself to be a close friend of the deceased, and after a meeting with Kita, he hired them.

Atsumu can easily see how it’s suspicious that three seemingly happy men all around the same age would end their lives in the same way all within a month of each other. But there is no obvious connection between them. None at all. Sasaya was an accountant, Kamasaki was a janitor and Moniwa was a student and part-time retail worker. They’re all from different parts of the country and a quick internet search tells Atsumu that none of them follow each other on any social media platforms. 

The day progresses as any other, Atsumu throws himself into his work, Suna interrupts him to ask if they should go for a quick lunch and after that he throws himself back into work again. Before he knows it, the sun is setting and the office starts to empty out. Normally, Atsumu would be the first one out once the clock strikes 17.00, having no qualms about leaving his colleagues to finish up without him. His set work hours are his hours. But he was late today, and something about Kita’s disappointing stare has manifested itself deep within his body. He wonders if that is what guilt feels like. 

Growing up, Atsumu mostly kept to himself. This was partially by choice, he wasn’t shy or introverted in any way, he just wasn’t very well liked. He got adopted at two years old, moved to a nice area in the suburbs and quickly forgot he’d ever lived anywhere else. In elementary school he was already quite the character. He was loud, deemed annoying and rude, took up a lot of space and no one could seem to ground him. He didn’t care much about others' opinions, but after a while he stopped trying to fit in with the neighbourhood kids and his classmates and started spending more time by himself around the house. If people didn’t like him, he wouldn’t force his presence upon them, but he also wouldn’t change anything about himself to be more likeable. Being by himself at home was alright, they had a big garden and video games and his dad had books on all various sorts of topics. Atsumu didn’t need lots of friends, he could entertain himself just fine. Sometimes though, the feeling of loneliness crept in and he wished he had someone, just one person, who was on his side. 

High school was better, socially speaking, but so much worse when it came to his home life. He shakes his head. He doesn’t like thinking about The Incident, but he must admit it humbled him a bit. That, and growing up. 

Sometimes, he still feels like a lost little kid who one day woke up in an adult's body. One day he was running around in his yard kicking a football with his dad, getting picked up and spun around every time he scored a goal and the next he’s scrolling down his contact list to find his dentists number and realizes he doesn’t even have his dad’s number saved. 

Dwelling on the past doesn’t change the outcome, limiting yourself to playing just one role hinders all growth. 

“Kita-san, do you need help cleaning up?”

The question seems to put Kita off guard, but he quickly masks his surprise. “Thanks for the offer but it won’t take too long so you should get home while it’s still light out, I can manage by myself.”

“But you don’t have to,” Atsumu says, already having made the decision to stay behind. 

They work in silence, putting scattered papers in their right place, scrubbing coffee stains from the conference table, throwing out the day's newspaper and making sure everything else is in order. Just as Kita had said, it doesn’t take longer than fifteen minutes to put the office back into the state it was in when they arrived in the morning. The office might look old and run down, and it might be located in the basement of a shabby looking building with only small slits of windows to let in light, but it’s impeccably clean and organized. It’s all thanks to Kita.

Kita Shinsuke is hard to pin down. He’s hard-working, thorough and has a very impressive list of merits but that’s all work related. Atsumu has no idea what he’s like outside of the office. With his other colleagues, he knows at least a little bit. He knows that Suna likes to read detective novels and criticise them, he knows that Ojiro plays volleyball on the weekends and he knows that Akagi really likes hiking. 

Atsumu can’t imagine Kita on a hiking trip, but what the hell does he know? He can imagine him reading detective novels though, or classics, whatever smart people read. Kita probably owns a house with a fireplace and wears wool sweaters when it gets cold. If Atsumu imagines Kita in sweaters a lot, it’s between him and God. 

“I’m going to stay a few minutes to respond to emails, but thank you for your help, Miya,” Kita says with his laptop already up on the conference table.

“Do you want some tea?” the question is out of Atsumu’s mouth before he’s even thought it.

Kita looks at him like he’s evaluating him, it’s a bit unsettling.“You’re being unusually kind tonight, but you’re not getting a raise if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Huh? Can’t a guy just be nice to his boss every now and then?” Even Atsumu himself doesn’t think he sounds convincing.

“Are you feeling guilty for this morning? Because you shouldn’t, things get in the way sometimes and that’s okay.” Kita looks at him so sincerely that all Atsumu can do is nod.

“Green tea or black tea?”

“Black, please.”

Atsumu puts on the electric kettle and takes out two cups and tea bags. The kettle is a million times faster and better working than the coffee maker. Atsumu wonders if he can bring that up at a meeting as discriminatory against coffee drinkers.

“Any progress today on the case?” he asks as soon as he returns to the table, two cups of steaming hot tea in hand.

“None,” Kita says with a sigh, “Sasaya’s girlfriend agreed to come in for a chat tomorrow, but that’s it. There really isn’t any evidence pointing at it not being suicide unless the police is hiding something, which I strongly doubt.”

Kita takes a sip of his tea. Atsumu blows on his, it’s still too hot for him to drink.

Kita is typing away on his laptop, the tapping of the keyboard is a nice sound, familiar and distracting. Atsumu is getting hungry. Technically, he can leave any time he wants to, but for some reason, even if they’re not talking or doing anything, he really likes being in Kita’s presence.

He wonders what Kita would say, if he asked him out to dinner after he’s done with his emails. Not on a date or anything, that would be inappropriate, and it’s not like Atsumu has a silly little crush on Kita to begin with or anything. He means it just as a strictly platonic meal between two co-workers. 

After a few more minutes of silence between them, Kita stops typing for a moment. Atsumu sees his chance and is fully prepared to take it, even going as far as clearing his throat, when Kita’s phone starts to ring. Atsumu can see from the display that it’s ‘Suna Rintarou-work’, which is a stark contrast from what the man in question is called in Atsumu’s phone, which is just a simple ‘tunisian scammer don’t pick up’.

“Hello, you’ve-” Kita is cut off mid greeting. 

His face scrunches up in confusion.

“Suna, calm down I can’t hear what you’re saying.”

There’s some humming and nodding on Kita’s part before he tells Suna he’s going to put him on speaker. Once Kita presses the button the previously quiet room becomes filled with noise. Atsumu can hear both Suna’s frantic voice, breathing and someone who sounds like Ojiro on the other side of the line. 

“What I’m saying,” Suna says, pronouncing his words with more clarity than before, “is that Miya just tried to motherfucking stab me!”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: atsumuluvr69


End file.
